Backseat Accident
by Broken Oken
Summary: I stumbled backwards awkwardly; blushing when I realized my hand had collided with her... butt. MileyOliver oneshot.


**I did not take any time at all on this. A plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone, and I had to write this before I went nuts. It only took me like… forty something minutes at most. So it's terrible. Hahaha. And utterly pointless.**

**Yay. Onwards!**

**_Disclaimer_: Disclaimer? Why would I need one of those when I own Hannah Montana? Haaaaaa… not. Obviously.  
**

* * *

**Backseat Accident  
**by Broken Oken

* * *

Miley excitedly swung open the car door and ducked her head inside. I followed closely behind her, just not as enthusiastically since I was being dragged along for the ride, but then came a problem. I pretty much ran straight into her as she came to a totally unexpected abrupt halt. I stumbled backwards awkwardly; blushing when I realized my hand had collided with her…

_Butt._

I think I blushed for a good while because I even saw Jackson give me a weird look when he exited the house. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for some loud Miley scolding, but when she did speak, it was as if she was acting like nothing weird had happened at all.

"JACKSON! How are we all supposed to fit in here!?" I heard her angry, and somewhat disgusted, voice ask from inside the car.

"Why, what's the problem?" came Jackson's voice from behind me.

Miley removed herself fully from the car's interior, and I backed away slightly, still fearing she would scream at me at any second.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but the backseat of your car is almost as worse as your room. Honestly, what are you even doing with _this_?" Miley asked, holding up a small plastic version of a baby before tossing it back inside. "There's _no way_ Lilly, Oliver, _and_ I can all fit back here."

As if on cue, Lilly came skipping into the scene to the car door in front of Miley. "I call shotgun then!" she sang.

Miley and I did not hesitate to glare at her.

Jackson, however, only rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose, dear sister, you and Oliver are just gonna have to squeeze yourselves back there if you have any desire to go to the mall at all."

I didn't think I was too appreciative of this idea because I was sure Miley was going to kill me for the butt-touching thing as soon as she was done being mad at her brother.

"No way!" Miley yelled to him, gesturing to the words by waving a hand. "Where are we supposed to _sit?_ On top of your mountain of potato chips?!"

"Them potato chips are mighty comfy if you just give em a chance," Jackson said calmly, already situating himself into the driver's seat. Lilly, following suit, also jumped into the car and slammed the door behind her.

"I am _not_ sitting back there!" Miley shouted angrily. "Urgh, LILLY!"

Lilly rolled down her window, poking her head out with an innocent expression. "Oh, c'mon, Miley. You know I can't sit back there."

"And why not!"

Lilly bit her lip. "Er… I'm allergic… to… plastic children."

"LILLY!"

"Just get in, Miley."

She crossed her arms, determined on standing where she was, but I didn't want to be here all day, so I decided, despite the fact that she was going to kill me soon, to take matters into my own hands. I pressed my hands onto her shoulders, guiding her towards the open car door.

"Oliver! No!" she pulled at my hands roughly with her nails (ouch), but I tightened my grip. "Let go of me! You—don't make me go in there!"

She was putting up a fight, but I just sighed and rolled my eyes, and gave her another final, but harder shove into the car.

"AHHH!!" she screamed as she tumbled inside.

I rolled my eyes again and placed myself into the car, shutting the door behind me. That was when I realized Miley had been entirely right—there was _no room_ for us to sit anywhere. Miley herself was currently scrunched into the side of a large cardboard box, leaving about a foot of room for me to sit next to her. Yeah, no not going to work.

Oh, and judging by the look she was giving me, she was definitely not happy.

"Just for that, you're going to carry every single one of my shopping bags today," she growled at me as I tried to get into a comfortable position.

"Like I wouldn't be forced to anyways," I muttered, then finding out that said comfortable position was just downright impossible, and as a last resort, arranged my back to be placed against Miley's side. Therefore, my shoes became pressed up against the glass of the car door's window, which left my head lying limp in Miley's lap.

I probably looked like a human pretzel.

"I'm not a pillow!" Miley yelled at me, grabbing my head to violently throw it off her lap.

I cringed as I lifted my upper body. "_Well_," I growled back. "What am I supposed to do? There's no room in here!"

"What did I tell you, ya donut!"

Jackson turned his head around from the front seat, along with Lilly.

"Are you two done yet?" he asked with a tone of annoyance.

Neither of us answered a voiced response, only scowled.

"Great!" Jackson smiled for no good reason. "Now let's get going."

He turned his head back around to face the wheel, and shortly after, the car revved up so the ride to the mall could finally begin.

Beyond frustrated at the lack of room, I situated himself into a squished sitting position against Miley. My right arm was pretty much pummeled roughly against the window, and my legs barely even fit between Lilly's seat and my own.

We hadn't stopped glaring. Neither could we move, but that was when I took notice of the fact that something pointy was jabbing me in the left rib.

"Is that your elbow or a pool stick?" I hissed directly into Miley's face.

"Excuse me, mind repeating that AFTER you've brushed your teeth?" she hissed back.

Lilly swung her head back around from the front. She was frowning. "Please don't kill each other," she begged.

"Yeah," Jackson agreed with a nod, yet he still kept his eyes on the road. "I don't want blood on the carpet."

"WHAT CARPET!" Miley shouted, outraged. The girl had a point.

Jackson chose to ignore her, though. "So, _Lilly_, how are you today?"

"EXCUSE ME!" Miley screamed.

"I'm just fantastic," Lilly answered, taking the hint.

Miley shrunk back, angrily defeated, into the little space she could occupy. "Since when do Lilly and Jackson get along anyways?" she grumbled to herself.

"Ya see, I think Lilly likes Jackson," I whispered, waggling my eyebrows.

Miley narrowed her eyes at me. "What are you talking about? Lilly hates him."

I shook my head, and Miley cocked her head a little. I had made her curious so I motioned for her to move her head forward so I could whisper in her ear.

"Haven't you noticed she's been to Rico's _every day_ for _two weeks_ now?"

Miley blinked, moving her lips to my ear, which tickled in a weird, funny kind of way.

"I guess so," she said softly. "That also explains why she kept insisting on playing video games with him yesterday over picking out what I should wear to the mall today."

I rolled my eyes before positioning myself to put my mouth to her ear again. "Also… just look up front."

We stopped our whispering to take note of the way Lilly kept poking an irritated Jackson on the shoulder. As she did this, she kept repeating, "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

I laughed, and Miley, surprisingly enough, sort of smiled, too.

I'd never admit this to anyone, but Miley is really pretty when she smiles. It would sound weird if I ever told anyone that.

I then thought of something else I had noticed about Lilly and Jackson lately and turned back to Miley to whisper in her ear once more, but then my plain backfired completely. Miley had turned her head at the same time, and due to this, we found ourselves a mere inch away from each other's lips.

I was point-blank _horrified_. I didn't know what to do because she wasn't looking away like she was supposed to be doing. Her eyes were focused onto my lips, but she looked terrified beyond reason. I blushed and finally decided to look away and giggled nervously. Miley joined me in the awkward laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Lilly asked from the front seat. Oh, crap.

"Um…"

"Er…"

Neither of us could think of a valid excuse.

"Well?" Lilly edged.

"Oliver—"

"Miley—"

We both had begun our sentences at the same time. We exchanged a glance before looking opposite directions, blushing once more.

Lilly squinted her eyes suspiciously. "What's going on?"

Now fearful, I pointed to Miley. "She almost kissed me," I blurted from nowhere.

I didn't need to look at Miley to know her eyes were bulging. "I DID NOT!"

_"What?!"_ Lilly squeaked. "Since when do you like Oliver?!"

"I DON'T!"

That stung more than it should've.

"There will be no touching of the lips of any sort in my backseat of my car," Jackson snorted.

"Since when?" Miley asked, seeming to momentarily forget what she was being accused of. "I'm sure you've smooched on some poor unfortunate girl sometime back here in your life!"

"Actually no, I haven't. But this rule _has_ to go out for my baby sister. Ew. Yuck. Ew." Jackson proceeded with gagging noises.

"Excuse me! I can kiss whoever I want."

"Not in my car you don't!"

Miley glared at the back of her brother's head. "Oh yeah?"

"Rules are rules, little sister."

"Watch this then!" Miley yelled and before I really knew what was happening, my face was suddenly took a hold of in her hands. Her face darted towards mine, and the next thing you know, Miley is pressing her lips against me in a very brutal and very _violent_ kiss. It didn't even feel good. She then pushed me away, and I squeaked just as my face hit against the window.

The kiss had lasted not even a second, not to mention, it actually kind of hurt, but for some reason, I was… elated.

Jackson had gasped. Lilly's jaw had dropped to the floor.

"You… But… Oliver… kiss!" she sputtered pathetically.

I saw Miley blush from the corner of my eye as if she was finally realizing what action she had done on impulse. "Um… Yeah. Er, sorry about that, Oliver… Oliver?"

I don't know how many times she asked for me to come back to planet earth, but I was well aware of the fact that I had a dopey smile stretched out on the lower half of my face for some reason. I just kept picturing the brutal kiss she had given me… and it, strangely enough, made me… _smile._

"Oliver?"

Concerned (I think), she poked me in the nose. "Oliver?" she repeated for the I-don't-knowth time.

My trance interrupted, I shook my head, coming up with the only fitting excuse as to why what happened had happened – "Whoa! That was one crazy dream!"

"Dream?" she asked me with a blink.

"Yeah. You totally kissed me."

Miley frowned. "That wasn't a dream."

I knew it wasn't, but I was still stuck on convincing myself that it was because I just knew that her kissing me would make our friendship be weirded out forever. So I argued anyways.

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it—"

"Believe me, it wasn't," Jackson interjected, sounding sick to his stomach "I had to witness it."

"Me too," Lilly said, dazed, mouth wide open. "I can't believe it. Like… _ew_, Miley."

"Ew?!" I exclaimed, completely offended. "What's 'ew' supposed to mean?"

"Are you kidding? You're Oliver! Ew!" Lilly typically replied, sticking her tongue out.

"We're here!" Jackson exclaimed before I could insult her back, and the car was put to a stop. "And I'm gonna say this in the nicest way possible… OUT."

I practically jumped out of the car. Miley got out behind me, and I just couldn't help myself. I started staring at her in a weird way I'd never looked at her before; and I could feel that same dopey smile resurface onto my lips. Lilly was still eyeing us both pretty oddly when she exited the car. Kind of like she was trying to figure something out.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Miley barked.

"I wasn't looking at you I swear!" I squeaked, flushing in embarrassment. Miley turned to look at me strangely.

"Um, I was talking to Lilly…" she said slowly.

_Wonderful._

"Right. O-Of course."

Lilly tilted her head, finally deciding to speak. "I guess you guys _would_ be cute together."

"LILLY!" Miley and I yelled together.

"Just saying." she shrugged and turned back to the car with a bright smile. "Oh, bye Jackson! Thanks for the lift!"

I heard Jackson mutter a "goodbye" before driving off, leaving the three of us alone in the mall's parking lot.

"Well, let's get going then, guys," Lilly said, taking off to the entrance as if she had forgotten the whole thing. I was kind of happy for that. But Miley or me forgetting… completely different story.

Miley shuffled her feet around and looked guiltily up at me. I hadn't noticed until then that I had been staring happily at her again.

"Oliver… Can we just… forget that ever happened? It was kind of an… accident."

I shook my head furiously.

"What?" she asked, confused.

I shook it again. "No, no, I mean, yes. Yes. We can," I said doubtfully and looked off into an empty space, concentrating hard. "Aaaand… Erased from my memory…. _Now_."

Miley laughed. "Okay, good. I don't want things to be weird between us now. I was just mad at Jackson. You know how that goes. Now let's go before Lilly has a heart attack." She began to walk off, leaving me to just stand there like an idiot and gaze after her

"Miley?"

She turned around with her hands on her hips, obviously irritated. "_What_, Oliver?"

"Just so you know, I touched your butt on accident earlier. Sorry."

"… um… okay."

"Oh, and, yeah, you're pretty when you smile."

_"Say what?"_

I didn't answer; I only walked past her with a cool smile on my face. I don't know how long she stood there but eventually she caught up next to me, and I couldn't help but smile a little more arrogantly at the small grin playing on her face.

* * *

**So OOC it makes me sick. And definitely not my best work. haha. Oh well.**

**Reviews, even if they just state all the problems with this story, will make me happy. Sooo… review. Or something.**


End file.
